Two prior catalytic converters are disclosed in G.B. No. 1,105,614 and G.B. No. 1,103,592 but are not disclosive of the instant apparatus and process. For example, G.B. No. 1,105,614 discloses a catalytic conversion apparatus having disposed therein a series of perforated hollow bars having a c-shaped sparger therein. There is no hint of a fluid distribution shape nor specific outlet openings for heat exchange fluid.